


尽饮污秽

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji
Kudos: 27





	尽饮污秽

室内光线昏暗，零星的几束穿过没有被窗帘遮住的缝隙照进来，却像是在给没有生命的微尘搭起一个支离破碎的舞台。低声的呻吟和沉闷压抑的喘息交杂在一起，赤裸裸的两具人体紧贴着湿润，空气里情欲的味道浓重得几乎让人无法呼吸。

两条腿大张着，真司俯身将双手撑在床上，腰肢微微下陷，向双手握着他胯骨的男人翘起屁股，暴露出他双腿间的女性器官。情动的花穴早已湿漉不堪，外侧的阴唇贴附在进进出出的肉棒上，被狠狠地摩擦着，沾上两人体液的透明混合物，开始谄媚地战栗。

脚尖颤抖着抬起了些许，膝盖也禁不住开始打颤，真司满脸都是迷乱的潮红，眼睛里滑出来的泪水打湿了面颊和手背，然后被擦在干燥的床单上。身体几乎交由莲来全权掌控，在他花穴里肆虐的性器每一下都操得又深又重，将敏感至极的肉壁碾得几乎得不到一刻的安宁，时时都在收缩绞紧，并且将更多淫液挤出去，好像会一直保持着这样饥渴的状态。

浑身都沾满了汗水，又湿又热，可外部的高温却远远比不上交合发生处的温度。

“哈……啊……”真司的双手紧紧地攥着床单，用力到几乎撕裂。他背上的蝴蝶骨紧绷着，好像下一秒就会裂成满地的碎片。身体被干得摇摇晃晃，几乎就要立不住，可濒临高潮并且还在迫切索求的花穴却不知满足，在性器退出时不依不饶地贴上去，热情无比地吮吸，然后保持着高度的紧致感等待再次被操开。

内里的软肉湿得不成样子，仿佛更深处有一张亟待喝到精液的嘴，完全不肯放过任何一个有可能让莲射精的机会。下体相连的地方被透明的粘液弄得泥泞不堪，囊袋打在真司的身体上，水声和撞击声交杂响起，淫靡至极。

这是第几次了？没有人记得。

揉捏着掌下的臀肉，莲感觉自己的呼吸干燥得就像喉咙里烧起了燎原的火，所有的水分都蒸发掉了。他克制着自己有些紊乱的喘息，耳边全都是属于真司的、带着些哭腔的呻吟，这让他把手上的力道又加重了。

真司的肉穴内部开始了止不住的痉挛，这是高潮来临的前兆，莲将目光丝毫不避讳地倾注在他暴露出来的后颈上，承担着对方身体几乎一半的重量，稳住了那被操得发软的腿，才将性器抽出到只剩下顶端，然后往那饥渴的花穴里猛地操了进去，打开被弄得仿佛已经记住他肉棒形状的肉壁，没有遗漏地照顾到了每一寸地方，直直捅进了最深处。

呻吟像是被人从中间掐断了一样戛然而止，掌中的身体不受控制地绷得死紧，而原本就敏感的花穴更是开始不断地抽搐，紧紧地绞着插在体内的肉棒。后脑就像是被一只手不由分说地攥紧，莲趁着真司有所放松的间隙，将性器拔出些许，把精液射进了对方体内。

还没能从高潮的强烈快感里反应过来，真司就感觉微凉的液体正注入他的花穴，让他再次浑身颤抖，随后，莲就将还维持着几分硬度的性器整个地抽了出去，然后将他半拖半拽地挪到了床上。

没有了阻挡的精液滚过内里湿润嫣红的软肉，从还无法闭合的小肉洞中流出，沾满了真司本就湿滑的大腿内侧。失禁一样的感觉让他羞臊不已，却又什么都做不到，他试图伸手去挡，可此时对一切变化都极其敏锐的身体却违背了他的意愿，将更多的淫水挤了出来，和精液混在一起，打湿了身下的床单。

躲开莲的目光，真司用手遮住上半边的脸，任由对方把自己的腿再次打开并且握在掌中。虽然眼睛是闭着的，但他知道对方的视线正从他的下巴处一路往下滑，然后停在了他的双腿中间，将沾着淫水和精液混合物的阴唇尽收眼底。

不知羞耻。

看着真司撇开在一边的脸，莲无法否认，自己真的那么仔细又那么专注地注视过他，在他说话做事的时候，就好像一直这么看下去，就能解开某些谜团，或者是找到让他心乱不已的答案，可最后他什么都没有找到，他只能看到伤口出现然后愈合，而那双连浅仓威的眼神都从未躲开过的双眼，却开始将某些讯息对他隐而不见。

这种感觉十分别扭，说不上来的怪异，仿佛有人正拿着一把生满了铁锈的刀子在磨他的心，可他却从来都不肯说，也不愿意承认，只能在真司无声的纵容下，将以沉默命名的暴力进行到底。

再次把勃起的性器的顶端抵在真司的花穴口处，莲察觉到一丝半缕可能是期待，也有可能是其他意味的颤抖，可他无暇顾及，也不能顾及。在前一次已经被好好扩张过的内壁保持着高度的湿润和期待，进入没有丝毫阻滞感，坚硬的龟头一寸寸地顶开软肉，将水液不断地榨取出来。

尽管骨架有些纤细，但真司的身体无疑是属于一个健康的成年男人的，紧实的肌肉和柔韧的线条包裹着他的骨骼，被人捏在手里的腿因为快感而绷紧，手感会突然显得有些僵硬。他仰面躺在自己的床上，双腿对着另一个男人大大地敞开，本该存在男性生殖器的地方却平滑无比，视线再往下，就是被操开了的阴唇，发情和阴茎不断的快速进出把它弄得有些肿，淫靡的红色上泛着一层水光。

居高临下地看着真司，莲一言不发，甚至连闷哼听上去都有些恶狠狠的意味。他的表情阴晴不定，紧紧捏着对方大腿的手也用了力气，放开的时候立刻就能看到显眼的印记，但真司只是红着脸，侧着头躲开他的眼神，以手抵唇小声地呻吟着，什么也不说，没有痛呼也没有抵抗，只是一味地承受。

溢出的泪滴将真司的眼睛弄湿，眼角淡淡的晕红就像是染了血一样鲜艳，微张的双唇明明从未被亲吻过却兀自湿润着，莲的脑海中顷刻就出现了柔软的舌头从上面扫过的画面，他有些口干舌燥，却没有把一闪即逝的想法付诸行动。

他们第一次做爱是自然发生的，没有强迫与引诱，甚至没有酒精的催化作用。那只是一个再普通不过的日子，冬天凛冽的寒气夹杂在风里，吹到脸上的时候就像被刀子割了一样疼，又一次被真司动摇了的莲去医院看望惠里，而当他回去的时候，谁都不在，除了真司。对方用那双眼睛看向他，明明连其中蕴藏着什么含义都不想弄明白的莲，那一瞬间却觉得有什么东西改变了。

明明脑海中还在拼命回想躺在冰冷医疗器械环抱下的惠里，那仿佛已经失去了生命的人偶娃娃模样，本该是让他觉得心疼的，揪心的，可他却觉得真司叫他名字的声音柔软得不可思议。他的心跳霎时间变得很快，大概比他第一次下定决心踩着别人的尸骨夺得这场战争的胜利时，还要快。体内的灵魂被割裂成两半，他无法做出选择，可双脚却像是被魔法控制了一样，直直地走向真司。

两人的呼吸很快就交织在了一起，他们面对面，莲却躲开了真司的双眼，好像在隐藏躲闪些什么，可都无关紧要，那些本应该坦诚的东西，已经被一股摧枯拉朽的力量淹没了。比起用爱的名义掩盖真相的床伴，此时的他们更像是两头只保留了原始冲动的野兽。

室外的天空黑压压的一片，雷声和闪电接连不断地滚过，沉痛震响着，贯穿大脑。腰带被解开的声音尖锐得让人想要掉眼泪，可泪腺却是干瘪的。

可能有谁会回来，优衣、婶婶，甚至是那个本应该永远醒不过来的惠里，她们随时有可能推开大门，看见身穿黑衣的男人，把另外一个男人按在桌子上，脱下他的裤子，然后把凶器一样的肉刃插进他那女人一样的下体内。

他们就像是明明想要彼此拥抱却只能拼死抵抗的两个人，不让亲吻发生，只保留肉体与肉体的交合。

一下又一下地往真司的肉穴里撞，莲死死地把握着对方的腰身，俯下身体去舔舐他身上的伤口，没有愈合的、还有血正往外渗出的伤口。细微的疼痛刺激到了初次经受性爱的肉壁，仿佛能从中得到异样的快感，它颤抖得比被进入时更厉害，将一遍遍碾过它的肉刃绞紧。

桌子被摇晃出难听的哭腔，真司的双手攥着，紧紧把持着边缘，好像握着救命稻草。第一次就被如此粗暴地打开的花穴并没有出血，可撕裂感和压迫感却一分不少地施加在了他身上，后背处藏匿着的伤口应该有了裂开的迹象，止不住的疼痛和渐渐因为性器操干爬出来的快感夹杂在一起，让晕眩感不断地开始冲击他的后脑。

黄色的半长发凌乱地散开来，渗出的汗水让皮肤看上去仿佛泛起一层光，真司微眯的双眼中好像有泪滴在闪动，迷雾般氤氲着，却展露出了掩饰不了的情动信号。他嘴中终于溢出了呻吟，也不再下意识地抵触这粗鲁的抽插，开始用细微的动作去迎合对方。

可莲却像是突然反悔了一样，将性器抽了出来，然后在真司有些迷茫的注视下，将他的身体转得背对了自己，这才再次掰开他的两边臀肉，将阴茎插入那濡湿的花穴里。  
这样的变化难免要让人多心，可情欲的浪潮很快就隐没了理智。

从来都不知道自己的身体会如此敏感，真司趴在桌面上，感觉硬热滚烫的肉棒不断地将他的肉壁顶开，不断地律动着，仿佛把每一寸都化作了只知道性交快感的淫肉，体内用作润滑的黏液跟着交媾的动作不断往外流，丝丝缕缕的，一部分被肉体的撞击打在了他的臀瓣上，而另外的一些则直接从大腿根部开始往下蔓延。

真司有些失控地呻吟出声，阴道内蠕动战栗着，让他感觉自己的身体似乎正在不断地渴求着莲的肉棒，这种想法带来的羞耻感让他几乎立刻就要高潮，大量的热度从后腰处渗出来，就连抽动着的小腹都开始遏制不住地发麻，而曾经在自慰的时候就被他反复拨弄的阴蒂，也受到了大量的间接刺激，又酸又麻的感觉从尾椎处直冲头顶。

厚重的雨幕在不经意之间已经笼罩了整片地方，沾了水的潮湿空气黏在身上仿佛冰锥滑过。降低的温度却也很难立刻就融化胶着在两人中间的体温。

随着真司到达了高潮，那本就没有安分过的湿软内壁更是开始了疯狂地颤抖，将莲吸得差点就缴械投降。有些报复性地重重操了几下，让还没缓过神来的真司呻吟里带上了呜咽的意味，他这才再次开始了律动，在近百下的抽插后在紧紧缠着自己的肉穴里射了精，把对方干到了四肢发软。

之后他们迅速收拾了餐厅，然后像平时一样正常地洗澡睡觉。

可这样的关系却一直持续着，渐渐的，甚至会在固定时刻以外的时间里发生。他们会在闲下来的时候，没有战斗，也不需要工作的时候，和对方搞在一起。比起平常的争吵，做爱的时候总是显得过分安静，只有呻吟和压抑的粗喘交织在一起，如果不是某些欲望来临的证明，他们就会像是在完成什么任务一样，寡言而沉默。

只要不被别人看到，似乎就不需要有什么多余的考虑。

某些时候，他们会一起走进浴室，两个人挤在浴缸里，身体叠着身体，抽插的动作撼动水面，让本就满了的水不断溢出，有些还会跟着性器进到真司的体内。而房间里，两人各自的床上，窗边，甚至是墙角，都留有被他们掩盖了的痕迹。  
就连战斗结束以后，两个人都浑身是伤，满口满腔都是血腥味的时候，也会找一个无人的角落，悄悄地在疼痛里掺杂进快感。

情迷意乱的时候好像什么都可以坦诚，却又什么都可以闭口不谈。

把想要亲吻真司的想法推到了心上那个破口的更深处，莲强硬地抽过枕头垫在对方腰下，让两人下身之间更加贴合，然后他俯下身去，制止了真司撇头掩面的动作，将他的双手手腕大力地捏在掌中，然后按在头顶，逼迫他看向自己。

这双湿润发红的眼睛会勾起莲的很多回忆，除了他不愿意承认的部分，其他都跟噬骨的快感有关，这种感觉太不妙了，一种异样的愤怒和焦灼开始炙烤他的心。将抽插的动作变得越快越重，他不断用肉棒操开真司那早被他搞得烂熟的花穴，让更多的淫水溅出来，然后被他打在赤裸的臀肉上。

被快感侵占而变得有些空洞的眼睛里好像有着一切的答案，却又好像什么都没有。

疯狂跳动的心脏几乎就要剖开胸膛一跃而出，莲不断地冲顶着真司的肉穴，龟头一层层地打开柔软的嫩肉，整个柱身都被那柔软湿热的感觉吸附着，所有的感官都在止不住地发麻。折叠起来的身体随着他的动作摇晃，只要他将手撤开，对方立马就会撞到床头。

此时此刻，真司正在莲身下呻吟着，不再闪躲的双眼里却没有了他想要弄明白的东西，一种盛大的、灵魂都被撕成两半的疼痛感铺天盖地笼罩下来，开始不由分说地吞吃他的心。他再次看见医院里冰冷的、用于维持生命的仪器，看见惠里；看见原本澄澈明亮的双眼变得闪躲，看见真司。  
看见仿佛是自己躺在病床上，死生不知。

呼吸变得越来越快，越来越紊乱，莲在真司的手腕上留下了痕迹后放了手，转而握紧了对方的腰，将满是汗水和伤痕的身体拖向自己，将那只知道承受快感的花穴压向凶器一样的肉刃，交合的频率愈发快了起来，淫靡的水声让肉体相撞的声音变得尖锐而清脆，囊袋将臀瓣打的发红。

俯下身去，莲再次将似吻非吻的双唇贴在真司身上新鲜的伤口处，用舌头去舔舐，让血液的腥甜从舌尖就扩散开，直到溢满整个口腔。

在一次深深地冲顶之后，莲和真司同时达到了高潮，微凉的精液注入了最深处，让承受的人打了个激灵。不断收紧战栗的肉壁不容许性器立刻拔出，而他也好像有了借口一样，假装不经意地将脸贴到了对方的胸口处，试图去聆听除了心跳以外的东西。

从黑暗里流出来的、从真司心脏里流出来的，就像粘稠的浆液一样的，属于祭典的声音，太鼓在响，铃铛也在响，人群聚集在一起，发出的欢呼声，它们揉成一团，不断地灌进莲的的心里、耳朵里，仿佛有着真实的人间热量。  
从这一刻开始，除了死亡，没有任何人和事，可以对他定罪。


End file.
